is this LOVE?
by iheartrainbows
Summary: For years Sakura has been avoiding her all time extra mean childhood bully Li Syaoran. But after her family falls into a deep money loss, Sakura does the unthinkable: she becomes a maid and serves under the all time powerful Li family. S&S R&R!
1. Introduction

Title: is this LOVE?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I will say this maybe like only 3 times! I don'town Card Captors so don't sue me :P This story is entirely a fiction strory only for people with no life such as myself.

* * *

_For years Sakura has been avoiding her all time extra mean childhood bully Li Syaoran. But after her family falls into a deep money loss, Sakura does the unthinkable: she becomes a maid and serves under the all time powerful Li family. S&S R&R!_

* * *

**Chapter one:**

_Okay okay don't panick. This is just one of those situations where it seems that everything is a bit out of hand but c'mon this is mum and dad we're talking about they can get through with it right? I mean how hard is it to just make up some money loss? They probably have some money left from the bank from that aunt Mariko gave them for their anniversary. Nothings going to go wrong and besides everything in the end balances out!_

Sakura Kinomoto stood over her parents as they both glared at the dreaded pink slips that were scattered everwhere on the table. Her father now in his late 30's cupped both of his hands on his knees with his back slumped. Whenever he had made this posture it was one of those 'bad days'. His eyes were blood shot and he showed no emotion whatsoever. Sakura's mother on the other hand looked as though she was on the verge of breaking down. She repheatly rubbed her temple and went into the kitchen later coming out with two asprins and two cups of hot tea. Sakura nervously watched her mother in silence as she gracefully filled the cups with steaming herbal tea. After handing it to her husband she slumped back onto the cream leather sofas.

Sakura started to believe that if she quietly exited the room they wouldn't even notice her. As she started making her way to the stairs, her mothers voice broke the silence.

"Young lady, aren't you going to ask us whats going on?"

Sighing Sakura slowly turned around sitting herself right in front of her parents.

"Well umm...whats going on here? Are you guys short of money for the bills again?"

Both of them looked at each other with amused faces. Sighing, her mother looked at her and took her father's hand.

"Sakura...you are well informed that your parents are hard working and devoted to our jobs right?"

Of course they were! They were head members of their company oozing away their life and time for this job! They barely came home during the days and took no vacations at all.

"Well when you work in business, sometimes financial snags happen. Today we were informed that our only partner decided to switch into another blasted company that pays higher wages than what we have now. Because this happened, our company is deciding to close down since it isn't really making making enough investments and our only supporting aid has gone."

* * *

Sakura stared with her jaws wide open. She wasn't up for that kind of news. This was totally out of hand and completely different from those other times where they were just a little bit behind with their bills.

"But where will you two work at?" Sakura choked out.

Sakura's father smiled and gazed at her now with a calm gentle face.

"Sakura, do you still remember that family who owned that company complex downtown? Do you remember the Motosuwas?"

Sakura's face quickly became flushed as their names quickly came into her mind. They were a middle aged couple whom Sakura loved very much.

"Well they heard of what occured today and gave us a call right away and decided to hand us two spots as new members of their company."

Sakura sighed with relief and stretched her arms out high quickly forgetting the previous conflicts that occured. I mean why would her mother and father even bother to worry? They had already found a job and the Motosuwas were so kind! Sakura began to have flashbacks of her past, especially a flashback of her childhood crush.

_Taka Motosuwa._

Before Sakuras mind led her astray, her mother interuppted.

* * *

"The thing is Sakura that although we are very grateful of such a wonderful offer, our salaries have been nearly cut in half. This is why your father and I have been thinking that maybe you should start helping us and look for a job as well. We think you are compatitble for this sort of work since you are almost seventeen now. And your grades are nearly perfect!"

Sakura froze. _What in the world was happening? Why was everything moving so fast? Shouldn't parents encourage their children to finish school first and then worry about getting a job?_ Something inside of her wanted to burst out screaming and running straight into her room. Instead Sakura smiled on the outside and gave them the best impression of the greatsest daughter in the entire world.

"Alright I'll find a job"

Both of her parents faces lit up as Sakura felt sympathetic for them for even thinking they could depend on her. Her mother grabbed her hand and smiled brightly.

"You won't have to look for one dear! You see we were talking to the motosuwas about this earlier today too and they managed to find even you a job that pays very good money. They are willing to offer you 1200 yen(about $12.00 in US currency)per hour to be a house maid!"

* * *

**Sakura felt as though two tons of rocks hadjust collapsed on her.**

"Oh but Sakura you don't even have to worry about cleaning so much since they hardly make a mess in that house in the first place!"

_:What the hell! They already searched for me and everything! I mean the pay was very good and all but a house maid?_

"Well mother since I am **DYING **to begin this excellent offer, you must tell me how many hours I will be working and when I should arrive at the Motosuwa's!"

Nadeshco let out a small giggle.

"Silly Sakura! You won't be needed for the Motosuwas! In fact you know this family quite well when you were a small little girl! But they want you in as soon as possible since their previous maid had quitted a few days ago. Do you remember that young boy you used to play with when you were only in grade school? What was his name again...my I am very forgetful these days!"

"Oh yes now I can recall, the little boys name was Syaoran-chan right? And he was in the Li family! Oh yes I remember how he would always tease you of your short hair right? I heard he is a handsome young man now!"

_"This is going to be just amazing with you now..." _

Sakura froze in time feeling as though she fell right through the ninth ring of hell. She not only had to work as a torturous maid for as long as god who knows, but under the all time Li family. Consisting of the Li family was a boy who hovered over her worst nightmares.

**The person she had feared for years finally caught up with her.**

* * *

Hey! Yes another fanfic. Did you like it and did It suck? Well if you want another chapter then your going to have to review! **At least 3 magic reviews will equal the next chapter! **So please review!


	2. unpleasant surprise

Super special thanks to those who reviewed!

**VampireJazzy litod3vil Chloena StrawberryNekoGirl wow ffgirl-07 dbzgtfan2004 meow-mix23 deviltwit Sparkly Faerie CherryBlossom34 AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr lovingtwentysix**

* * *

**Disclamier: I don't own CCS!**

* * *

_For years Sakura has been avoiding her all time extra meanie childhood bully Li Syaoran. But after her family falls into a deep money loss, Sakura does the unthinkable: she becomes a maid and serves under the all time powerful Li family. S&S R&R!_

* * *

**Chapter two:**

_Oh God, what have I done to deserve this? You must seriously hate me right now because this is the most horrifying punishment that I have ever known. Li Syaoran. His name still gives me the chills. Forgetting things are easier said than done._

As Sakura rose her head from her desk, she stared in front of her classroom and noticed while she was spaced out from the horrifying events, a classroom of students crowded the room talking, eating, and passing out notes to start their day.

"**Kinomoto**!" she nearly jumped out of her seat as a pair of eyes glared heavily at her.

**"PAY ATTENTION WHEN I AM CALLING YOUR NAME!"** His words roared through the classroom as everyone adjusted themselves forward the board and the voices had lowered down. Sakura could her giggles around her area and a few girls whispering her name.

_There are probably 23 students in this class room who have been talking ever since the day you stepped into this class...Now why the hell would you want to yell at me!_

Sakura felt her blood rising, but she knew that if she had spoken up, it would surely be her last day to live.

* * *

**Name: Sakura Kinomoto**

**Age: 16 **

**occupation: student**

* * *

"WHAAAATT! A maid! Out of all the jobs given to high school students, your parents choose you as a maid?"

Sakura looked down at her half eaten rice ball as she tried to accept the fact that by tomorrow she was going to be officially a maid. Next to her was one of her closest companions Amuro Nakashima. Amuro was the most beautiful girl that Sakura had ever seen in her life. With long jet black hair and exotic gray eyes, no one could resist her.

Gently she felt a hand touch softly on her shoulder.

"Aww its okay Sakura, its better than some other jobs that people in this school has!"

"Oh yeah? Name it." she grumbled quietly.

"Hmmmm...you know Tokumori right? He works at Yappa Yapa that really good sobe shop downtown, but you see he sort of slipped out to me a while back that he cleans the men's bathroom. **EVERY. SINGLE. DAY."**

Sakura couldn't help but laugh and before the end of lunch had came, she wasn't feeling so gloomy anymore. Although Amuro was sometimes harsh and could be quite the gossip, she was the only good friend that Sakura had really known.

Right when school had started Sakura had missed the entire week due to the flu she caught back when she jumped in the lake which happened to be a lake infested with sewer water. For that whole week the students met with one another, joined together in their little cliques, and formed together their best friends forever relationships.

And by the time Sakura finally had arrived to a fresh, new school year, someone had spread rumors about 'the girl who missed school for a week because she found out she was preggo.'

Before Sakura was on the verge of going insane, she met Amuro who she knew quite vaguely in summer camp. Ever since then she was in tip top shape except the fact that by tomorrow she would have to face the most atrocious guy that she had ever met.

_**Don't try to remember, don't try to remember...**_

No matter how many times she had tried to hard to erase that dreadful day, she always ran back to it.

* * *

"Ah Sakura, your finally home!" spoke Nedeshiko as she was quickly chopping the contents on the cutting board.

**Name: Sakura Kinomoto**

**Age: 16 **

**occupation: student**

Sakura dropped her bag next to the door (_a bad habit that she had always done whenever she came home_) and kicked off her shoes onto the corner of the wall. With haste she slipped on her cozy slippers and made her way to the kitchen. Before she had reached the kitchen she sensed _something_ quite wrong.

Within a snap Sakura had rushed to the bath room slamming the door harder than an earthquake.

"Sakura?" Her mother tilted her head as she watched her daughter zoom in and out of the rooms.

After what seemed like forever, Sakura had ran to her mother trying desperately to catch her breath.

"Ma ma...need..._mmm hmm_."

Her mother scrunched her eyebrows as she tried to decipher the secret Sakura language.

"What?"

"I...need...**_hmm mmm_**!"

"What are you trying to say?"

Sakura clutched onto her stomach from her major cramp that she was experiencing. Before long Sakura's mother was naming things right off the top off her head.

"Food?"

"Water?"

"heating pads?"

"some peptol bismo?"

_**"NO! I HAVE MY HMMMM MMM! I NEED...YOU KNOW!"**_

Soon a smirk appeared on Nadeshiko's face and she was nodding her head in understanding.

"Well my dear Sakura, I am sad to say that we have no more in the house right now. Why don't you go grab it at the 7 eleven down the street?"

_(a/n: If some haven't figured it out, its one those 'things' that girls have once a month Ha ha!)_

Within a millisecond, Sakura zoomed straight out of the house clutching her purse and jacket.

* * *

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh holy crap. I cannot believe I am doing this._

Sakura glanced around the convenience store glaring hard at the guys who had flocked the store. Why the hell was there so many guys today?

_Don't they know that I Sakura Kinomoto, needs to buy my womanly essential needs?_

She peered at the corner of the store over the area that was cluttered with guys clutching magazines.

_Oh shit, another issue of the Gundam Wing magazine came out today...oh and would you look at that! All of the tampons and pads are right next to the magazines!_

Usually Sakura's father would go and grab her those necessities for her. (a/n hahaha) Too bad he wasn't there. Quickly Sakura shook her head, clearing the bad thoughts that had filled up her very brain.

_What the hell am I worrying about! I am a GIRL after all! _Stomping, Sakura made her way through the crowd that had pushed against her like a pack of sardines in the sea. Soon her knees became weak.

_Grab go. Grab go._

Sakura turned her head side to side, making sure none was watching.

_Grab go. Grab go._

She paused and glanced for her favorite brand.

_Grab go. Grab go._

Forcefully she grabbed the box and dashed to the cashier who so happened to be a MALE!

_**GRAB. PAY. GO!**_

Slowly he scanned the item and soon the numbers appeared in the screen.

270 yen _(about $2.70 in the US)_

Quickly she handed him the 10 as he reached into the cashier with a befuddled expression.

"Hold on one moment."

The young man turned around peering his head scanning the store for the manager.

"Mika! I need more ones!"

_OH HECK NO!_ She turned around seeing there was a line beginning to form specifically of the male species.

* * *

"KEEP THE CHANGE!" She yelled as she grasped her box and sped out of the store.

**_Mission completed!_** Sakura felt triumphant as she held her head high and stepped out of the--

Suddenly Sakura's body crashed with another's body as they clashed down on the floor.

She rubbed her bottom as she repeatedly asked for forgiveness. Within a moment she stared into those amber eyes hoping that somehow this would all be a dream.

* * *

**Name: Sakura Kinomoto**

**Age: 16 **

**occupation: student / a soon to be tortured maid**

* * *

**Authors note:** Yay! I really hoped you liked the second chapter! **Remember 4 reviews if you want the next chapter!** Thanks!


	3. wishing for a miracle

_Title: is this LOVE?__

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a house. I don't even own a permit! Now what gives you the idea that I own CCS? Well at least I own this bowl of popcorn! MmmmMmm...popcorn._

_

* * *

**Summary:** For years Sakura has been avoiding her all time extra mean childhood bully Li Syaoran. But after her family falls into a deep money loss, Sakura does the unthinkable: she becomes a maid and serves under the all time powerful Li family. S&S R&R!

* * *

A/N: Thank you SO SO much for those who reviewed: Chloena, -, Ajrin, so-jealous, deviltwit, tiptapyummyyummycandy, HOPPY-SAN2345, Anime Flower, meow-mix23, Ra1n DaNc3r, ffgirl-07, halliwells, Sparkly Faerie, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr, & SnowNekoGirl aka Yuki Shirogane!_

* * *

**Chapter three:**

_All that she could hear was the multiple tunes, rings, and loud annoying melodies that came from her alarm clock. Half asleep, she covered her ears with her large tickle-me-pink pillow and slumped back onto the bed mumbling the fouliest language in mankind history. Her head directed to the loudest alarm clock which she stared at the 3 most dreaded numbers ever._

7:35 AM.

It felt like a nightmare. The only time she would wake up at 7:30 was her cleaning duties once every month on the 7th and even so, she felt worse than usual.

_'For heavens sake! Its Saterday! SATERDAY. Which means sleeping until noon, watching television with a bowl of cereal, and NO WORK WHATSOEVER!' _Sakura angrily arose from her bed and stomped into the bathroom preparing to groom herself for what she called D-Day.

* * *

Without haste, Sakura slipped on her tennis shoes and sloppily tied her hair into 2 uneven pigtails giving no effort whatsoever to try and impress the house holds of the Li family.

Sakura turned the knob and opened the front door as the suns rays came surging around her giving her a bit of comfort and a tinge of happiness.

The weather was perfect. The sky was gleaming with the color of forget-me-nots surrounding and wisps of clouds that could hardly be seen. Still though, Sakura started to feel nervous as she made her way to the train station counting her steps and of course playing the memory from yesterday that repetitively ran through Sakura's head.

_**Sakura stared in horror and for only one moment she had felt her blood go cold. She searched deeply into his eyes hoping to find some kindness or some sympathy. His eyes diverted onto the floor as he slowly moved his hand. **_

_**"What the hell is this?" He spoke with a bit of amusement in his tone as he lifted the box that was drizzled in designs of flowers and feathers. Sakura could only look at him shocked that once again the cycle of torture would begin. **_

****

****

Sakura's cheeks began to flush deeply from embarassment. Snapping out of her thoughts, she handed the old man her subway coins and recieved back a pink slip.

_**"Hey idiot, do you know how to answer when someone is talking to you? Oh right I should've known...you're a Kinomoto and just like the rest of them you. are. as dumb. as. hell." He grinned at her with a triumphant smile as she frowned at him furiously. **_

__

'That BASTARD! My Instincts were correct, hes still the same spoiled, mean, awful guy that I had known when I was little! Okay, I thought maybe just maayyybee he would've learned something in the last eight years that I haven't seen him.'

Quietly Sakura stepped on the platform as she squirmed her way through the crowds for an empty seat.

_**Sakura wanted so badly to shove a telephone book right into his face. She wanted to tell him off stating how much she hated him and how mean and spoiled he was. But she restrained herself. She could neither defend herself nor speak up for her family. **_

_**  
She could lose her job if she had done so. **_

_**  
"AH well Kinomoto, since our conversations are like me talking to a wall, I will excuse myself. But yesterday I heard the weirdest thing...Am I hearing rumors or do hear that you will be working as our new maid?" **_

**_Sakura dropped her head as she nodded slowly. Soon she heard him breaking into giggles. Never had she felt so low and pitiful...damn him! Although he was cute when he smiled, him laughing over THIS was just absolutely rude. _**

__

"HA! God, you really are dumb. A maid! Its one of the lowest jobs a person could ever have!"

Already Sakura could feel her eyes water with a hot stinging sensation.

_**"Well I need this job for some cash so you know what? I really don't care what you think of me. Just stay away from me as far as possible." **_

_**Once more he grinned again. "Well you practically living in my house makes it quite hard for me to stay away from you eh? So why don't you just turn away before you make a fool out of yourself some more." **_

_**He stared at her for a moment muffling something beneath his breath and then took off flinging the tampon box behind his shoulders and landing between Sakura who stared blankly on the concrete ground. **_

****

Without noticed, the train came into a temporary stop. This was it. Stop 34. She pushed hard from the crowded area which contained mostly business men or teenagers probably spending their weekend time going out. Sakura felt a tinge of jealousy from the thought of 'quality fun time with friends during the weekends'.

What she was unaware of was the man who had stared intently on her wondering if she indeed was Kinomoto Sakura.

* * *

Sakura tapped ever-so-gently on the large ivory doors as it swung open revealing a large, plump woman. She pushed by Sakura, nearly knocking her off of her feet. The woman was surly angered as she screamed hotly as she made her way to the elevators.

She stared befuddled until momentarily a tall beautiful woman gleamed down at her with curious eyes.

Sakura felt embarrassed for not dressing up a little bit more as she looked down at her outfit hoping that somehow a magic godmother would come and transform her into a beautiful princess. **_Shah, right._**

"May I presume that you are Kinomoto Sakura our new house maid that we have been eagerly expecting?" Her words were eloquently spoken and just the sound of her voice hyptnotized Sakura.

"I am very sorry, but I do not have the time to speak with you because I am running a tad late for my meeting, but here-" She quickly handed over a folded slip of paper to Sakura as she zoomed past her "The things that I want done are on there! My son will arrive home at 4 from his private tutoring! So sorry bye!"

* * *

Within a second, Sakura closed the door, confused at the fact that the women who she hardly knew carlessly left a stranger in their house. She opened the slip of paper as she checked all the things that Sakura could be able to manage:

1. Clean dishes**...Check**

2. Polish silverware (upper left drawer in the storage room)**...check**

3. Clean all 3 bathrooms**...gross, but check.**

4. Tidy up the place and mop the floors (Storage room again)**...check.**

5. Just clean anything that looks messy**...check.**

6. Cook lunch for my son by the time he comes home**...oh god...**

Sakura stared opened eyed with her jaws wide open. Reading repheatidly at the final request from her to do list.

**She couldn't cook for crap and what was worse was facing once more to him serving to his EVERY desire. She felt her blood go cold and felt her happiness slowly crumbling down.**

* * *

Wow, sorry that was so long and so sorry it took a while for me to update but I had a writers block! Did you like this chapter? Since its still break I can surely whip up the next chapter REAL soon but first you gotta update!

Oh yes, who do you think that dude who was watching Sakura on the train? Who the heck was that plump lady!And when the heck is Syaoran gonna get nice!

**At least 3 reviews will keep me living but the more the better!**

_-lovendreamz_


End file.
